


Modlitwa dziewicy

by summerholiccc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerholiccc/pseuds/summerholiccc
Summary: 英国男人在这里参加过两次葬礼，葬礼上两次都有娜塔莉娅。
Relationships: Belarus/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Modlitwa dziewicy

英国男人在这里参加过两次葬礼，葬礼上两次都有娜塔莉娅。他坐在教堂的长椅上，最末一排，手上捧着黑色的帽子，像一只栖息在枝头上的乌鸦。圆形的穹顶很高，玻璃天窗洒下来的光线是三三两两惨淡的，披在念悼词的神父身上。冷静而克制的俄语低吟着，他想起葬礼上穿着黑色裙子的娜塔莉娅。也是这样一个不太明亮的雨天，她久立在门边，没有说话，然后他走过去为她撑开伞。娜塔莉娅转过头来看着这个素未谋面的男人，抬起她素净的脸。黑色的长衣，黑色的纱裙，黑色的伞，黑色的雨。她的眼睛移到他的脸上，不太有神，下眼眶的肌肤上渗着乌青色。在视线相接的那一刻他看见她的双眸里游着一只断颈的黑天鹅。雨砸在伞面上，衣服外露的线头沾着水珠，细而长的黑色鞋跟踩进水里。然后她冷静而克制地用俄语说了一句谢谢。

白色蜡烛流着眼泪，余烬和蜡泪堆在脚边，一层一层凝固成未化的冬雪。烟飘上去，和唱诗班的歌声一样散得无迹可寻。白色的烟，灰暗的光线，娜塔莉娅坐在飘窗边，摁下打火机，点燃一支女士香烟。她的侧脸嵌在明斯克的雨中，模糊的，尚未明晰的，火光一瞬间照亮灰黑色的剪影，倏忽又熄了，呼吸化成无数白色的小颗粒，纠结成安静的烟。光线这么暗您没在看书吧。她说着转过头来看看他，他恰好合上书页。于是她走下来，赤着脚，拈着那只烟。接着唱片机旋转起来。您很喜欢这支曲子，十八岁的巴达捷夫斯卡。他看着她重新蜷回窗边。钢琴琶音本明媚，却被有意调低了音量，在没有光的雨里回旋得哀婉。巴达捷夫斯卡，她重复着念女作曲家的名字，将鼻息间的烟圈吐出去，发音终归是比英国男人好听。您在祈祷什么呢？他凝视着她在香烟之后模糊虚幻的脸。然后烟褪去了，先是长而细的脖颈，然后是微张的唇，最后是白俄罗斯少女的眉眼。他看见了，她的双眼里又一次地出现那只黑色的天鹅。

我从第一次见到您就知道您来自何方，因为在您身上我嗅到了伦敦雨雾的气息。她转过头去，黑天鹅游开了。可您对我说的第一句话是俄语。他说。她不再说话，只是盯着指尖那只细长的香烟，火星亲吻着烟草，吻成簌簌落下的灰。白俄罗斯沉默的冬雪。钢琴曲恰好于此时变奏，进入低沉的浅唱。您真像这支曲子。他由衷地开口，半晌换回她一个恰到好处的微笑。谢谢您。她说，真是漂亮的比喻——巴达捷夫斯卡，我何等荣幸。

黑色的人们起立，神父为棺木盖上天鹅绒，亲人走上前去献上菱形花束。蜡烛将要燃尽，唱诗班唱响最后的安魂曲。黑天鹅死于二十七岁，干净美丽，死时低垂着纤细的颈，一如虔诚祈祷的少女。黑天鹅曾经跟他说起过她的故事。她放下手中的烟，声音疲倦低哑。她谈起她悖德的爱情。很久，很久，直到明斯克的天空沥尽最后一滴雨。

他没有靠近。他算什么呢，不过是飘来又走的一场雨。于是他走出去，沉默的乌鸦闪动羽翼。教堂外下着雨，他打开伞，没有留恋地走出去。推开门时他想起娜塔莉娅的黑色纱裙，想起她双眼下的乌青，想起她踩在水里的鞋跟，抬起来，走过去，踩碎他们两个晃动的影子。

他从怀里掏出一包烟，在伞下点燃，然而却并不放到嘴边。娜塔莉娅把打火机还给他。她说起英语来语速偏快，听上去不近人情，总是不自觉地想要弹舌。然后他们交换了一个亲吻。唱片里的少女重新开始祈祷。无望地、徒劳地祈祷，祈祷到最后一个音符结束。娜塔莉娅说，真是漂亮的曲子，这个女孩始终等不到回应。

那烟快燃尽了，于是他伸出手将它探进雨里。雨丝密而凉，像她看着他时的目光。

最后的火星就这样瞬间澌灭了，化作一缕烟飘去。


End file.
